The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emitting device and a semiconductor light emitting apparatus including the same.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) emit light through the recombination of electrons and holes within a P-N junction between semiconductor materials included therein, using electric current flowing therethrough. LEDs are commonly used as light sources in display apparatuses and general illumination devices, and development thereof has been accelerating.
In particular, with the commercialization of cellular phone key pads, turn signal lamps, camera flashes and the like utilizing light emitting diodes (for example, gallium nitride-based semiconductor light emitting devices), recent development and active usage of general illumination devices utilizing light emitting diodes has been significantly increased. Such LEDs are employed in products having relatively large size, high level of power applied thereto, and high level of efficiency, such as backlight units for large displays devices, headlights in vehicles, general illumination devices, and the like.
In order to protect light emitting devices from electrostatic discharge (ESD) during operations of the light emitting devices using light emitting diodes, Zener diodes are often used, and in general, such Zener diodes are mounted together with light emitting diodes in packages. Accordingly, light emitting devices having improved withstand voltage characteristics against ESD, along with significantly reduced loss of light emission areas due to the mounting of Zener diodes, have been in demand.